


How do you endure a snow storm when your home alone with a crabby Frost giant and a clueless God of thunder

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biromantic Loki, Demisexual Loki, F/M, Steve trying to befriend Loki, Thor is clueless but not stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Steve has Stark Towers to himself, aside from the fact he is alone with Loki and Thor. Steve is dreading the next time Thor upsets Loki. Steve then turns it into "Let's befriend Loki, how hard can that be?"





	How do you endure a snow storm when your home alone with a crabby Frost giant and a clueless God of thunder

Loki found Tumblr via Wanda. Loki didn't know the purpose for his blog at first. After abit, it turned into a blog for art. Steve noticed Loki had followed him and was curious as to why. He checked his blog and saw it was mostly art with abit of witchcraft. He noticed Loki was posting photos he took himself and followed him back. 

He was alone with the brothers during a snow storm. He noticed Thor was playing vidoe games and went to see what Loki was up to and weather he needed anything. Loki was so silent he almost forgot he lived with him sometimes. 

Steve saw Loki slipping tea in the book room in his favorite spot. He had his laptop on his lap and his beloved snake blanket around him. He had chosen a spot close enough to the fire place to keep warm but not over heat. He noticed Loki's eyes flicker to him. He knew Loki hated being hovered over so he moved to a different spot. Loki's green eyes followed him perfectly.

“So, your being really silent...Thor is busy with his games. It's just us 3 and we're nearly snowed in. Just wanted to make sure I didn't misplace you. “ Steve says. “ Misplace me?” Loki asks. “Sometimes I forget your here. You haunt just 3 rooms. Your's, here and the garden. Maybe you like it that way but as team leader, it makes me worry I'm failing you by not including you in everything.” Steve explains. “I don't like the noise of people really, and Thor doesn't listen to me very well when I ask him not to touch me” Loki says with a shrug. 

Steve sighs. Thor had listening issues almost as bad as Stark. He didn't blame Loki for fleeing the crime scene just to get some peace. He noticed how thin Loki looked. He couldn't remember the last time he saw him eat. “You..are eating right? I mean, I figure you rather do it alone but you..just seem..kinda thin” Steve says, hoping not to offend Loki. “I eat, I just can't eat much without becoming ill and what I can eat has next to no fat or carbs so I rarely get to keep any weight I gain. Such a pity, fated to be skin and bones for life it seems.” Loki says, half amused. Steve lets that go. He heard more words in this small chat than he has in months from Loki. He'll take it.

Thor walked over, full sulk. Loki rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. Steve eyed him. “Brother, you gotta fix this with your magick. This sucks” Thor whines. Loki raises an eye brow at him but says nothing. “ Too much snow, not enough pizza” He says as if its perfectly normal. “You want me to summon pizza..?” Loki asks. “Yes” Thor says. Steve groans. “No” Loki says as he leans back against the back pillow. “But, Brother...” Thor says. “You spent years calling me names, even taking credit, now you want me to fix all your problems with magick. No.” Loki says. Thor went with full pout. Loki glares at him. 

“Uh, Thor, we got frozen pizza. Not fully the samething but still good.” Steve points out, hoping to defuse a possible Odinson brothers fight. Thor mulls it over. “But, Brother, fresh pizza is better!” Thor reasons. “I can't have pizza, Thor. You know this. It will just make me very ill.” Loki says with an eye roll. “Meat is good for you, Brother, your too tiny.” Thor says. Loki throws a spare pillow at him, knocking Thor onto his ass. “I can't have red meat, you oaf! You know this. We've been though this! I'll just throw it all up. Gods, your like a puppy that just can't be trained. “ Loki says.

Thor rubs his butt as he gets back up. “Your so mean, Loki...” Thor whines. “Why couldn't it be Wanda instead of you..” Loki says, sulking abit. “Oh? You and her at the bedding stage then?” Thor asks. Loki growls at him. Steve blinks. He's never seen Loki this worked up. “What's the matter, Brother?” Thor asks, not getting it. “I'm Demisexual, stupid, I'm growing tired of repeating myself over and over with you! Not everything is about sex, tits and ass” Loki says. “No but it makes everything better” Thor says with a grin.

Loki saw a pop-up message and clicked to open it, ignore Thor. Thor pouts and looks over the laptop screen. Loki makes a face at him. Steve sighs and pulls Thor back by his hood. “When did you date women, Loki? I though you were..uh..gay?” Thor asks. “Bisexual, stupid” Loki says as he types back to Wanda. Thor just blinks and sits on the floor. Loki looks at him. “Pizza, Loki. Less flirting with Little witch and more feeding me.” Thor whines. Steve shakes his head and makes them food.

He sees Loki eyeing the food being offered. He wonders if Loki is checking for it to have red meat. Steve sees him test the food for poison via magick. Steve grumbles abit but then sees Loki move the bowl of salad onto his lap as he starts a live chat with Wanda. He waits for it and then smiles when Loki eats a mouthful of the meal. He moves to the living room and sees Thor shoving pizza down his throat like he hasn't eaten in months. Steve is just glad the fight between the brothers has ceased. 

He goes back to collect the plates so Loki doesn't have to leave his little nest he created. He smiles when he sees Loki is sound asleep, his plate picked clean. He quietly enters Loki's bubble and takes the mess away. He dims the lights so Loki can rest. He puts them into the sink and graps his sketch book. Figuring he could draw while Thor plays his games. Loki was happy in his peace.


End file.
